Surrendering in the Kubikukuri
by Kurayami-ni-Koorime
Summary: YxK pairing, Yuusuke cant sleep and Kurama is laying in the bed right next to him. Sometimes irony can be so cruel... Shounen ai soft fluff. Not an I Love You ending but still extremely sweet ina slightly angsty sorta way. R


Okay, this is a Yusuke Kurama pairing written for my UBER wonderful friend Kuramasweethart who I luv with all of my being. Shes talented and kewl and should have more reviews for her work. –hint hint- Love ya Moe!  
  
Forgive me if the writing is a tad weird, not only do I not normaly write YxK but I was trying out a new style. Personally I think it turned out fairly well, but I need you guys to be the judges of that. –**Hint Hint**- Sooooo... Review? Flame? Mindless Drivel? I love anything and everything.  
  
**WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS**:: don't own none of them, if I did YYH would NOT be rated TV-14. tee hee. **SHOUNEN AI**, don't like? Then either flame me and give me more reviews or else read and maybe you'll find you like it a little bit. Either way it doesn't matter to me.

* * *

"UGH. Great. I cant sleep."  
  
I threw my arm off of my eyes and let the moonlight spill over me again, bright as any light the hotel had to offer. On the one day that I need to sleep I cant. Wouldn't it figure? Watch I'll fall asleep at tomorrows match and we'll loose because I have narcolepsy.  
  
ARGH!  
  
But I know why I can't sleep. It's actually pretty ironic because the whole problem with my sleeping is slumbering oh-so-peacefully a whole three feet away. Exactly as I should be.  
  
But nooooo, of course not; you know, I'm beginning to think that I hate irony the most out of everything. Here I am awake because of him, thinking about how were going to go into the next match and loose it because I didn't get any sleep that I probably need, and all of its just leading me right back to him.  
  
Have you ever had one of those secret crushes where their always around you but their pretty head can't seem to comprehend how you feel about them? We'll that's how my relationship is with that red head is.  
  
What is _wrong_ with me?!  
  
I mean it's not like I don't have my pick of girls, hell from what everybody is always telling me Keiko is madly in love with me. I can't blame her, I really like her as well even though she makes me go to school and takes my cigs away when I'm there, she's still a great girl.  
  
Even if I didn't want a permanent relationship I still could have stayed normal and found some other fling girl who wanted a taste of the 'wild side' I live on; not that she'd ever get past the threshold of the apartment mind you, but still, it could have worked. One way or another...  
  
But no; I just **had** to go a start _feeling_ things for one of my _best friends_!  
  
Not to mention, one of my friends who already has a renowned fan club (not that any of them ever got graced with a second glance), the grace and elegance befitting of a god and a... a boyfriend.  
  
Crap.  
  
I turned over so I could lay on my side and look at him, sleeping like the seraph he was.  
  
He never actually _said_ that Hiei and himself were a couple but then again, if the fox did Hiei probably wouldn't be too happy and nobody had ever asked so there was no reason to tell, I guess.  
  
Plus, they would disappear all the time together without a second word as to where they were going or when they'd be back, they always showed up together, they shared those glances and automatically knew what the other was trying to say... I see it all of the time, but all of this is assumption; I **could** be wrong. I mean they_ are_ friends and Kurama must like having another demon to give him company. Me and Kuwabara show up together and we know what the other is thinking sometimes and were not...ew. I can't even **think **that.  
  
But the little signs are what always loom over my hopes that their just friends, like how I sometimes see their hands touch when they think nobody's watching; I really only started seeing all of these things when I noticed how much **I** had been thinking of the fox and noticed the feeling.  
  
I don't know how long that little feeling had been there... it's really not fair, we should get taught what these feelings are in school instead of what the technical term for body parts are. Come on, who the hell cares about that crap? But something like this... its kinda like an infection; when left untreated it just grows and grows until you cant ignore it any more.  
  
It had always been something that I tried to keep quiet, I never told Kuwabara because I KNEW he wouldn't understand. I'd be surprised if he knew what me liking Kurama was **called**, let alone give me any advice on what I should do about it.  
  
I couldn't go to my mother because, I mean, well Inari! What would you say to your mother about something like this?! Oh hey mom, I think I like, might even love, a beautiful red head who really likes me but I don't think they _like me_ like me, just like me as a friend. Oh yeah and this red head happens to be a guy who already has a fire demon boyfriend. Got any tips for me? HA, right, not any time soon.  
  
Talking to Hiei was gonna happen just as soon as I went to Kurama and told him that I liked him. Not. Any. Time. Soon.  
  
So I had been resigned to longing glances when I could fit them in, which was not often enough for my liking and you know what? The more I tried to not think about how his hips swayed or how his eyes sparkled when I complemented him the more I **wanted** to. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, and I really, really wanted more.  
  
Sighing I could feel my eyes soften when he smiled in his sleep. It was so nice even just watching him! Heh, there was no reason not to, right? I mean, it's not like there's some law that says I can't _look _at him.  
  
I think I've heard that everything is at its most beautiful when it's sleeping. That's a load of crap; whoever made that up had never met the alluring kitsune.  
  
In his sleep he was a beautiful angel and when he was awake he was a seductive youko. A simple smile could get him anything he wanted and a few kind words could make the recipient melt.  
  
I wish _**I**_ got those sweet words...even the teasing...  
  
Sighing and sitting up I grabbed the itchy sheets and pulled them off so my feet could touch the floor of the hotel room as I sat facing him. I ran a hand through the mess that I call hair and watched him sleep from my slouched position. Bad posture, blah blah blah, add it to my ever growing list of bad things about me.  
  
Maybe it was this place... or maybe it was the stress we were under, stress can be a very powerful thing so I hear, but even with Kuwabara's earth rattling snoring my mind could only focus on the flawless porcelain magnificence resting so serenely before me.  
  
The simple beauty of your face... how do you do it? You don't even have to _look_ at me and I'm helpless...  
  
Kurama licked his lips in his sleep, mumbling something intelligible and scooting closer to the side of the bed nearest Yusuke.  
  
"What was that..?"  
  
Whispering to him like that was a stupid idea and I know it, especially considering what my mind was gonna make me do in a second. Pushing myself off of the bed with one hand I could hear every little noise that I made, Kuwabara's snoring seeming strangely distant to me as I sat carefully on the side of the kitsunes bed. Twisting so that I could see his face, I knew my coherent mind didn't have control anymore...and I don't think that I really cared.  
  
"Well okay, if you... really want me... to..."  
  
If I was going to die tomorrow, if the beginning of this entire stupid tournament was the end of my life, then at least I could be consoled by the fact that I finally knew Kurama's lips felt like satin. That up close, with my lips brushing against his, he smelt like a blend of those roses he loved so much and a teasing spice that couldn't possibly be from any where in the ningenkai. That his bangs were as soft as the looked and that even through my little bout of hidden desperation his lips moved ever so lightly against mine.  
  
One last brush of my lips against his and I pulled away. Wouldn't want him to wake up and find me all over him. Hiei would have my head for one, but more importantly who knew what would happen to my friendship that I already had with Kurama...? I don't care enough to find out.  
  
"I know its wrong, but moments like this..."  
  
My hand found its way to his forehead and into his forelocks, brushing the soft strands pensively.  
  
"wrong just feels so right..."  
  
Sighing I pulled away and settled into my own uninviting bed once again, ready to face another fit full night of knowing he was _this_ close but so untouchable. Surprisingly enough I found my eyelids becoming heavier and heavier every second my head stayed on the pillow.  
  
"Good night Kurama..."  
  
I mumbled, catching one last glimpse of his handsome face before sleep claimed my eyes. Even now I wonder if the warmth on my lips and the "Sleep well Yusuke..." was just a nice little hallucination my mind had made up for me as I drifted even further into the welcoming blackness.  
  
I hope not, cause I'll be dreaming of satin lips and your finger tips tonight Kurama...

* * *

Was Kurama awake? Will Kurama ever know? Is Yusuke having hallucinations?! Is the answer to Universal Peace shounen ai pairings!?! You all will have to come to your own conclusions on that. I bid thee fare well!

Okay when I said "I'd be surprised if he knew what me liking Kurama was called..." I meant that Kuwabara probably wouldn't know that it was called homosexuality. Not "Gay-ness, Querie-ness, etc." as most school children would say.  
  
Something that I said to my friend and she RPed each of the main characters reactions::

Me:: I really think that Yuusuke is the pinnacle of all emotion.

Keiko:: -dies of laughter-

Kuwabara:: -dies as well-

Kurama:: aww...

Hiei:: -raises his eyebrow- Kurama, you do realize that two of your ningens are _dead_?

Shizuru:: what the hell am **I** doing **here**? -walks out-

Yuusuke:: -looks slightly offended- O.o

- - - - XB - - - -   
  
Review and save a bish!


End file.
